Dylan Storm
Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Peak Human Physical Conditioning': Dylan is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast. Dylan's contract powers are especially useful because of his amazing agility, speed, endurance, dexterity, and natural strength. He has intensively trained his body to possess the highest level of strength, speed, stamina and endurance that a human can have without artificial enhancements. His notable include the speed and stamina to endure even the most rigorous physical training exercises, reacting fast enough to dodge gunfire and even catch weapons hurled by enemies at him and throw them right back at them. He is not only strong enough to break a man's neck in a matter of seconds, but is even stronger than the formidable Drake. **'Peak-Human Strength':Dylan possesses peak human-level strength that appears to be greater than Kyle's. He has demonstrated sufficient strength to punch and deform an iron gate, lift grown men by the throat with one hand, and punch grown men several feet through the air. **'Honed senses': Dylan has repeatedly demonstrated being able to sense danger before anyone else near him does. His keen powers of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. **'Exceptional Reflexes': He can react just as fast if not faster as the fittest human can. Able to react as fast if not a margin faster than Kyle, Dylan has fought many opponents while applying his tactics and supporting his massive frame. *'Nervous System Control': Dylan has complete control over his nervous system enabling him to; deaden himself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, limit the spread of toxins in his blood stream, and even slow down his bleeding rate. He also is able pass lie detector tests. *'Skilled Acrobat': He has been shown to be very well versed in gymnastics, he is also a skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. Dylan has shown himself capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily. On one occasion he scaled a building using the window ledges of the building to retrieve a bullet. *'Skilled Marksman': He is a master marksman able to throw ranged weapons such as shuriken with pin-point accuracy with blind folds. He can throw most if not all projectile weaponry with great aim and was well versed in the use of firearms his masterful sharpshooter sniper. Due to his extensive training, he may very well be a better marksman than Kyle. He seems to have inherited his father's skill at throwing boomerangs. He also trained with his father before he died and continued his training alone until his own growth. He is an extremely accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. Dylan's innate ability to throw any projectile with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on the uncanny. His uncanny ability to use virtually any common object as a lethal projectile actually makes him more dangerous than many people. *'Weapons Proficiency': Dylan is highly skilled with all martial arts weaponry such as the Chinese double edged sword (jian), butterfly swords, oxtail swords, staves, and both single and double nunchaku. He has often made use of make-shift weapons as well, using metal pipes and even a tree trunk. Dylan's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allows him to accomplish mind-boggling feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes with it and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw the shield with nearly perfect aim. He is able to hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and can even achieve a boomerang-like return effect with it, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Due to his ninjutsu training, he is virtually a master of all forms of swords and pointed weapons. *'Concert Level Pianist': Due to viewing many talented pianists perform, he is an extraordinary pianist. *'Master of Stealth': His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *'Vocal Imitation': He is able to mimic the voices of others or imitate sounds such as animal noises and explosions. Any sound he hears he can replicate with perfect clarity along with any manner the sound was made. *'Advanced Covert Ops Expert': Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, he is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. *'Expert Spy': Dylan is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. He displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask his real emotions perfectly. He is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. *'Interrogation Expert': He is an expert at interrogation often employing military secret police methods of torture. *'Multilingual': Based on what has been currently shown, Dylan is capable of speaking English, Mandarin, and Arabic fluently. *'Tactical Analysis': He is a brilliant tactician, planning his exploits many months even years in advanced. *'Master Archer': Dylan demonstrated skills in archery that also rivaled Kyle's. He was able to fire multiple arrows in rapid succession from a moving car at an even faster moving target. He was able to face off against Kyle in a duel of archers and nearly won; depriving the Kyle of his quiver with one of his arrows. *'Master Combatant': He also has access to the knowledge, experience and skills of all Ninja's before him. He is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do backflips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Dylan's natural abilities are so impressive that even without his contractor powers Dylan is easily able to take on other contractors. He is one of the greatest martial artists on Earth, having been trained possibly since birth to become the ultimate warrior. He is an exceptional athlete, acrobat, and combatant, skilled in various weapons and martial arts, capable of shattering brickwork with a blow. **'Master Martial Artist': He is skilled in various martial arts with a particular specialization in the Chinese martial arts. He has been shown defeating multiple highly skilled opponents simultaneously as well as super humans. His great strength and chi (qi) allows him to strike with inhuman force enabling him to break through barriers such as brick, concrete and iron, withstand physical impacts almost to a superhuman degree, and ease all forms of pain and discomfort. He is a master ninja with additional martial art and military training making him a formidable opponent. As a ninja, he is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu and Kenpo. Even though he is known as a ninja and worked for a secret society as one, his fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Ninja. His skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster(10th Dan level black belt or above). He has easily taken down, six of 15th Dan level black belts at relative ease. In fact, his Yawyan/Yaw-Yan teacher commented he is the most talented student he has ever had. He is extensively trained in blind fighting and pressure point fighting. One of his most noticeable fighting styles is Chángquán. He also happens to be a master of Boxing, Jin Lian Pai, Eagle Claw and Dog Kung Fu. He has been credited as the only person who has defeated Kyle twice in combat. *'Ninjutsu' *'Boxing' *'Chángquán' *'Jin Lian Pai' *'Eagle Claw' *'Dog Kung Fu' *'Kenpo Karate' *'Yaw-Yan' Contractor Power Remote Teleportation: He can teleport matter or energy from one location to another without transporting oneself along or requiring physical contact. He can teleport objects into a target, causing telefrag, punching holes or bisecting the opponent. This can be considered a form of Spatial Attack, as such ability cannot be blocked. When under attack, he can swap locations with the target to defend himself as well as putting them in danger. He can teleport parts of a target (himself, others or objects) away, causing various effects to the target, in living targets this usually means separating the appendages or organs. Obeisance: Unknown. Equipment *'Beretta M9' *'Ninjatō' *'Kama' *'Shuriken' *'AK-107' *'Kusari-fundo' *'Binoculars' *'Scalpel' *'GP-25' Trivia Category:Contractor